Forgotten Champion, Reborn Wizard
by Leechblade
Summary: When Harry gets mixed up with a gay rights rally a few months before learning of his magic, a fateful meeting arms him with a new way to battle, and a key to a heritage forgotten in the chaos of Belka's Destruction. Slowburn HarryxVivio, Nice Snape, smart Riddle. Rating might need go up later on for violence, teasing parents, and various innuendo.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfiction, that means I don't own the characters or settings and therefore paying to read this will land me in a heap of trouble.**

History and memory are funny things. Everyone remembers the the last Heiliger Kaiser of Ancient Belka, Olivie Sagebrecht and her betrothed, the Hegemon of Shutra, Claus Ingvald, but no one remembers the common-born warrior whose heart was broken by their bond. The Wizarding World and the Time Space Administration Bureau are about to be taken by storm when a man whose story was lost in the shadow of titans is reborn in the shadow of destiny.

Unadministered world 97, London, England. A gay rights rally is in progress and three fairly famous magic users, (even if one of them doesn't know he's famous or magical yet) are in attendance. A White Devil, a Black Angel and their daughter are about to contact with a Boy Who Lived.

Harry James Potter, wasn't mortally wounded, he wasn't freezing to death (it was April for crying out loud!) and while he was hungry, starving wasn't close enough to be a danger. He was however hiding from his cousin Dudley who seemed to be under the impression that Harry made a good punching bag.

He spotted a column of people marching down the road, inquisitive, he walked over to one of them, a very pretty woman with light brown hair and violet eyes and asked "Excuse me, but what is this for?" he asked.

"Well you see some people fall in love with people who are the same gender, and there are laws against that for reasons which really don't make any sense. We're trying to fight those laws by showing that the majority are against them." She replied in a tone that reminded him of what moms were supposed to be like. "I'm Nanoha Takamachi by the way."

"Harry Potter. Can I help?" When Ms Takamachi replied in the affirmative he took his place among the marching activists. Eventually they met up with her family, a blonde woman with red eyes (a warm red not a menacing red) who looked Nanoha's age and introduced herself as Fate Harlaown, and a girl Harry's age who referred to Fate and Nanoha as "Mama"

Harry introduced himself to the girl who replied "I'm Vivio, I wasn't born to these two but they are my precious mothers. Where are your parents?" The cheerful girl regretted her words almost instantly due to the darkened expression on the boys face.

"They died when I was one, I remember a lot of green light, which my relatives tell me was a car-crash." The boy frowned "Someone'll be angry if I don't get back soon. Uncle Vernon isn't pleasant when he goes without lunch and Dudley'll get violent."

"And your Uncle just tolerates this?" Fate asked. When Harry confirmed this, Fate looked at Nanoha, who just nodded, before a glow emitted from Fate's purse. This apparently changed the situation.

"Oh my …" Fate removed the glowing object, a sword pendant, and decided something. She gingerly placed it around the boy's neck and said "Keep that hidden as best as you can and _don't remove it_. One day, that so-called family of yours is going to go too far. When they do, imagine something that will protect you and say 'Yuri-Ken set up !'. Can you do that for me?"

Harry was confused but the nice woman seemed convinced that this would help and also seemed fairly intelligent, so he just nodded before setting out for more abuse at the hands of those whom he had been placed with.

Prophecies are more often than not self fulfilling, but Fate's words, as anyone familiar with her story will know were not of prophecy but instead the painfully earned wisdom gained from experience.

Fate Harlaown was abused herself, and as such knew that child abusers get worse until someone stops them, or the child dies. But by giving the child in question a way to fight back, she could prevent the worst of the psychological damage from being done. Considering the power of Terran Mages she sincerely doubted that this Vernon would have the nerve to harm the boy again when one of them finally snapped.

The Device she had given him would guide him into the fold. Adoption was rampant among the TSAB, and even if the boy would prefer to live alone he wouldn't _be_ alone. Nanoha would no doubt tease Vivio about her apparent interest in the boy and Fate was reminded of a conversation she'd once had with Nanoha, something about the misery in Fate's eyes when they'd met?

If Vivio was anything like her adoptive mother, she'd just latched on the idea that she needed to save him, and nothing stops a Takamachi from saving someone in trouble. Fate would have to talk to the higher ups relating to this incident regardless of Vivio's interest. Terran mages were few and far between but when one showed up they tended to be ridiculously powerful.

Later that day she filed her report with her adoptive brother, Chrono Harlaown, a fellow Enforcer with the Bureau. "Dammit Fate why didn't you just remove him from the house and explain magic. That would have a lot less paperwork for me. Given your track record it wouldn't have been too difficult."

Fate replied "I'm not sure. Something kept me from getting him straight to a hospital right then and there. Or just following him to his home and teaching the abusers a harsh lesson. Nanoha felt it too, she must have." Otherwise there'd be a crater.

Chrono placed a hand under his own chin. "Yuri-ken isn't exactly Ace level hardware but it is an Armed Intelligent device. As a matter of fact I'd say it's about on the level of Raising Heart before Nanoha started upgrading it left and right. I'll talk to the higher ups but-"

Alarms began to sound aboard the ship "Warning: high level magic in use on the planet surface. Variant: Multiple Target locator type. Alerting Armed device Yuri-Ken that User is among the targets. Alerting Intelligent Device Sacred Heart that User is among the targets." Chrono looked shocked.

"I'll need to discuss this with our superiors but it looks like you, Nanoha and Vivio are going to have to remain here for a time while we get this sorted out." Chrono said to his sister. He was also shocked. "Go back to your hotel and find out why someone was so intent on locating so many different people at once."

Fate nodded once and focused her mana for the second dimension shift in one day. Relatively short ranged hops like that still exhausted her without the use of cartridges but the cartridge system was reserved for when it was needed, and no one wanted or needed a repeat of the incident that nearly killed Nanoha. Whatever mage was casting that spell hadn't done so on a whim. She steeled her nerves for the worst and made the jump.

* * *

Severus Snape was annoyed. It might have been the weekend but still Headmaster Dumbledore had insisted upon him tracking down someone who was most likely a muggleborn in the middle of the most difficult part of the school year. Even so, Severus had to admit he was msot likely the best prepared of the Hogwarts Staff for such a task.

One of the lessons learned from that magic hating abuser was that few people would stop to question a scowling man in a black business suit. Plenty of mundane explanations for that no matter what country you are in.

Eventually he reached the hotel where the letter had been addressed. He went right past the receptionist, and once he remembered how to work the elevators straight up to the room that the letter had been addressed to. He was expecting a very spooked muggle parent. He was expecting to have to explain the existence of magic. He wasn't expecting two witches that made Dumbledore look like a squib.

Recovering from his surprise the potion master made his introduction "I am Severus Snape. I teach at a boarding school called Hogwarts." Having said the first bit he pressed on, properly entering the room and closing the door behind him. "There wouldn't happen to be a girl named Vivio Takamachi here?"

One of the two women in the room decided to be cordial "Yes," gesturing at the girl in question she said "I'm Nanoha Takamachi, I adopted her a few years ago. The red-eyed blonde is my partner Fate Harlaown. But enough about us, I'd like to hear more about Hogwarts. Severus nodded and began his explanation at the end of it Nanoha said "It's Vivio's decision, but I will expect her to keep up with mundane studies as well."

Soon Vivio reached a decision "I'll go, but there's someone else whom I think you should make sure knows about this school. He said his name was Harry Potter. I know he's got magic but he looks like he's being abused."

Professor Snape snorted "The Potter brat grew up in fame because a Dark Lord killed his parents on account of a prophecy when he was one. Trust me that kid deserves whatever he gets."

"Is that so? Because Harry said that they died in a car crash. I've never heard of him before and he sure as hell didn't expect me to know him. He's being forced to cook for those guardians of his and they don't stop his cousin from beating him up." Fate was on the brink of losing her temper

Snape froze solid and his eyes widened in alarm as realization dawned upon him. He drew a breath and asked a question that he dreaded the answer to "Did he mention an Aunt Petunia, or someone named Vernon?"

Nanoha spoke up "He mentioned an Uncle Vernon, why?"

The potions professor said "Just my mistakes coming back to haunt me. In my quest to prevent people from suffering like I did, I caused it. Join me at Charing Cross on July thirty-first if you wish to send Vivio to Hogwarts." He excused himself.

Severus then hurried from the room and went to confirm his suspicions. He spent a week spying on Number four privet Drive in his spare time and did not like what he saw. He confronted the headmaster "I would like to review Harry Potter's placement with the Dursley's immediately!"

"Unfortunately Severus, there is no other place for him to go. The blood wards-"

"Will not protect him from those muggles. They are abusing him because of his magic. A pain I know all too well. Please is there anything we can do for him, anywhere we can place him without-"

"Unfortunately not Severus Voldemort's followers are far too numerous and influential even now. Unless you knew a way to get him off of this planet entirely I am certain that's impossible." Dumbledore said disappointed with himself.

Severus once again cursed his impotence and said "One day I'll find a way that _will_ let him have safety _and_ happiness. When that day comes Petunia will rue the day she chose to hate magic. Then you and I are going to have a serious chat about proper childcare." the last sentence was said with clear murderous intent.

"I suppose we will." Albus of far-too-many-titles said before sitting down. "In the meantime we need to make preparations for protecting the stone. After all if Voldemort is still around we can't have that thing falling into his hands."

"No we can't." muttered Severus, making a note to rip apart the restricted section of the library in his spare time. Severus would eventually calm down but he wouldn't forget his oath. By hook or by crook he was going to get Harry to a place where he was loved and where Voldemort couldn't get to him. He owed Lily that much at least. After all if he hadn't been foolish enough to listen to the Dark Lord, Voldemort would never have learned the prophecy, and maybe Lily would still be alive. He thought this, ignoring the fact that Voldemort would probably still be on the loose as well.

Dumbledore however was ashamed of himself. How could he have assumed that Harry would be loved purely by blood connection? He was too busy dealing with the school to do it himself but it seemed Severus would like a crack at those Dursleys.

The headmaster decided to send _one_ letter normally and if that didn't get a reply, send Hagrid on July thirtieth. It wouldn't be as effective as, for instance, sending Severus but the Potions master was already scheduled for something that day, and even with this sudden change of heart regarding the boy Severus might come across as too harsh.

* * *

When July thirty first came Hagrid needed to go out to some damned island in the middle of the channel to track Harry down. Headmaster Dumbledore had entrusted this task to him and he wasn't going to fail because of some child abusing muggle with a normalcy obsession.

Dumbledore had seen fit to inform him of Harry's unfortunate situation and how the Dursleys would almost certainly take measures to prevent Harry's attendance of Hogwarts. Hagrid's job was to remind them of how futile such measures really were.

After all muggle tech didn't know how to keep a wizard out if he was determined. Hagrid might not be a fully qualified wizard but he was more than Vernon Dursley could handle and little did he know it but he wasn't all the Dursleys would be dealing with on that fateful night. As Hagrid pounded on the door he had no way of knowing what was going on inside.

When the noise started Harry Potter was awake, intending to scare his overweight cousin Dudley. The noise scared him but he hesitated after the first boom, after all they'd given him the necklace for when the Dursleys "went too far" and this clearly had nothing to do with them.

Harry's hand crept unbidden to the pendant, as his fear grew, with it grew hope, maybe if he helped Dursleys with his freakishness they'd stop hurting him for it. Suddenly a voice echoed from within his mind.

"So you desire the strength to protect someone, even though they have derogated and derided you your whole life. Truly you are worthier than I ever was." It said before a loud chuckle Harry knew only he could hear. "Power doesn't come free, so be prepared to pay the price. Your heart knows what I want already, after all-"

"Thou art I and I art thou." Harry whispered. He took hold of the pendant and roared out "YURI-KEN SET-UP!"

[ _Hai Aruji_ ] came a mechanical sounding voice from the pendant as red light bathed the room. Gone was the timid little boy that had been their punching bag. In his place stood a man in a hybrid style armor.

The chest piece was red and metallic, the shoulders being metallic as well only silvery. Something resembling a mail turtleneck protected the throat. White leather-like sleeves led down to silvery vambraces over red gloves. The trousers he now wore could be described as white jeans, but the boots were clearly armored. The necklace was gone as well, but there was a katana sheathed at his hip. Finally the door gave way to whatever was attacking it and in strode a giant of a man "Alright Dursley I know yeh've bin mistreating Harry, and it ends now!"

Harry just scoffed "Yeah right. With one exception everyone who has ever said something to that effect has failed, that is assuming they ever intended to try. Taking other jobs, suddenly falling ill, or straight up disappearing."

"You look an awful lot like James, any explanation for what you're doin' here?" the large man asked.

Harry looked down and realized that he looked alot bigger. "Oh right. Yuri-Ken, Stand down." he ordered. [ _Hai Aruji, Busokaijosuru_ ] came the device's response. He returned his attention. "Hello sir, I'm Harry. I'm not sure who's been so determined to contact me or why but it had better be important. I had to deal with a lot of extra crap on account of those letters."

"My name is Rubeus Hagrid. I'm gamekeeper at a school called Hogwarts. I'm also something of a problem solver," He glared at Vernon "for instance dealing with stubborn muggles." noting Harry's confusion at the term he elaborated "Non-magic folk. Yeh think this is the first time a muggle raised wizard or witch faced opposition from their ... _family_?"

Many of the questions that had been burning in Harry's heart had just been answered "Magic, this explains quite a bit about what's happened around me. I take it I'm to be a student at this place then?" He asked.

Hagrid nodded in the affirmative and was about to explain some other things, as Harry clearly didn't know much if anything about the magical world when Vernon, being an idiot tried to stop him "You listen here freak I'm not paying-"

"I don't care, Vernon." Harry was oddly enough the one to speak. "I don't care if I have to work for it but I am going. You won't stop me. You won't break my spirit and you won't control me." Clutching the necklace that at last made him feel strong enough to defy them "Fate Harlaown gave me this to protect me and it's doing the trick."

Hagrid just looked amazed at the power Harry had just demonstrated and at such a young age. "You'll be a fine wizard when we're through with you."

"There's one last thing Mister Hagrid." He pointed at the Dursleys "They told me my parents died in a car accident. I find that lie a bit hard to believe. What kind of car crash makes green light?"

"They were murdered. Severus will tell you the rest. He was your mom's best friend at one point." Hagrid said with a frown. "We'd best get some sleep, long day ahead but before that." Hagrid rummaged through his coat for a moment before finding what he was looking for. He removed a small package from a pocket and said "Happy birthday Harry."

The package contained a cake, the first birthday cake Harry had ever received. Hagrid sent a messenger owl to Dumbledore

 _Professor I've got Harry and we'll get what he needs for the school year tomorrow. Dursley's are scared but the kid's got power and nerve like you wouldn't believe. Apparently someone named Fate Harlaown took action and gave the kid something to protect himself with. Hope you are well._

Hagrid then removed his heavy moleskin greatcoat. "Might want to kip under that Harry, has to be more comfy than whatever excuse for a bed these animals have you sleeping on."

Harry ate his cake and then drifted off to sleep. His dreams were racked with nightmares though. Not of what the Dursleys had done to him but of a war he didn't remember participating in.

When he woke the next morning all he remembered of his nightmares was the last bit, a woman bleeding to death in front of him. A woman who looked an awful lot like Vivio...

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry about the update false alarm, but I realized after posting this that I'd made a few grammatical errors and we can't have that. Periodic tweaks will be made on various chapters if I notice a continuity error or something, so fair warning with an epic length like this one you might get another few hundred such false alarms. Review and if you are enjoying tell a friend.**

 **A big shout out to EfylNep as they pointed out a few plot holes I hadn't realized were there. Thank you.**

 **I'm planning for the next chapter to get them to Hogwarts but that may change depending on how many holes need plugged and of course how to avoid any bashing.**

 **See you next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow I wasn't expecting such a positive response to such an off the wall fanfic idea. Near as I can tell I'm the first one to do this pairing, and I was half expecting to be crucified in the reviews for it.**

 **A few reviewers pointed out some plot holes, I'm trying to answer them and here's my responses, some of it would make sense if I wrote it correctly however a few other things are admittedly** ** _deliberate_** **AU.**

 **I did need to rewrite Professor Snape's introduction to make it more sensible, and to make sure it was clear that they knew Hogwarts was a school. Seriously** ** _thank you_** **to those who caught that.**

 **As for the presence of Nanoha and co in England let me ask you this. Do you honestly think they'd stop just because one place accepted their relationship? They were on a sightseeing trip and stumbled into a rally, similar to how Harry landed in one really just, no bully trying to hunt them personally down.**

 **They were staying a hotel on planet and that's where the owl found them, as for how, well how did the owls keep finding the Dursley's when they tried to evade them in Canon (assume that bit is the same by the way)**

 **Lastly only Fate reported back about Yuri-Ken finding a wielder, Nanoha was at the hotel with Vivio.**

 **Now for the Erumpent in the room, Armed Device Yuri-Ken and why Fate Happened to have an extra Device in her purse.**

 **That's one of two major things that I'm taking MSLN canon and giving it the finger with. In this there's a TSAB general order that says operatives visiting UAW 97 (Earth) need to take along spare devices for recruitment purposes, just in case they stumble on the next White Devil. If you're wondering about where it came from on the meta-level it's an OC of mine. The name roughly means Lily Sword (couldn't help myself with the lily reference).**

 **One thing I'm a tad surprised about though is that no one commented on what happened to Heidi S. Ingvalt, or as you might know her better Einhart Stratos. That's the other divergence point which should shake things like a soda can. Yes she's dead in this, but the precise how and why will be hinted at over the next few chapters. I'm planning on stating it outright at some point just not quite yet.**

* * *

It was the morning after Hagrid told him he was a wizard. The morning after the mystery that his was life finally started to unravel. The knowledge that he was a magic user, though hard to swallow at first answered too many questions not to be true.

Hagrid and Harry took the boat back to land and headed for Charing Cross. Reaching the Leaky Cauldron where familiar faces awaited. When the greasy haired man saw Harry he froze for a moment. "Hagrid I was just about to take these two" he indicated Nanoha and Vivio beside him "to Gringotts, of interest to you is that Vivio is the one who tipped me off about Harry's Living conditions."

Vivio piped up "This is Severus Snape, he teaches potions. I'm really looking forward to it even if the love potions are a bit sketchy." The potion master had to stifle a laugh at that statement. Usually love potions were all a girl Vivio's age could think about. Wait a bloody moment did Harry react to his name?

"Hagrid if I may borrow Mister Potter for a moment?" he asked hoping to ascertain where the boy had learned his name.

The moment they were alone Harry pounced on the opportunity to learn of his parent's murder "Sir, Hagrid tells me you were my mom's best friend at one point. He also says you're the best person to explain how she died." Harry had hoped to get his hands on the murder if possible if only to strangle them for landing him with the Dursleys.

Snape let out a harsh bark of laughter. "Is that what he remembers? Well I guess he sees good in me still." The professor shook his head and clarified his status. "Yes, I loved her dearly but in our fifth year I did something unforgivable." Gathering his thoughts he started the story.

"Around the time we were young, a certain wizard started gathering followers, among them, shamefully, myself. He was as bad as they come and to make matters worse no one even knows where on earth he sprung from. Most people are too scared of him even now to speak his name but I ask you to use it often. Voldemort."

Harry scoffed "French, means flight from death. Sounds like he's a coward." his eyes then widened in amazement "How did I know that?" After all Harry had no recollection of ever learning French.

Professor Snape said "I've no idea but I advise you keep that defiant side of you. No one really knows what happened on your second Halloween, but here are the facts. Voldemort attacked the house where your parent's lived. When the smoke cleared that place was rubble, Lily and James were both dead, and no trace of Voldemort. Just you, alive and with the exception of that scar, unharmed."

Harry scowled like no eleven year old should have a reason to scowl and scoffed "And let me guess; since I was the only one who survived the attack they pinned the credit for bringing him down on me despite the fact it was more likely Mom or Dad. Probably got some moronic nickname for it too."

"Very astute Mister Potter. You survived the unsurvivable, they call you The Boy Who Lived." Snape said.

Harry surprised him by being angry "My fame has done me no favors. I'm famous for living when others didn't? Haven't these idiots ever heard of survivor's guilt? Didn't they think I might resent what happened?"

Nanoha had heard enough. She huffed "That Voldemort creep is lucky I wasn't around England at the time. Vivio, you have my permission to use full power on him if he shows his ugly mug around Harry again! Got it?"

Vivio chirped "I'll completely destroy him!"

Nanoha turned back to Harry "I got you a training manual to go with the sword Fate gave you." she handed him a book, "Practice these forms and keep in shape, Vivio can help you with hand-to-hand."

"Thank you Miss Takamachi." Harry said grateful. He would master the sword and grow strong enough to where the Dursleys knew not to strike him without a very good reason and he could have friends that wouldn't be afraid of Dudley.

That's why Fate gave him the sword after all, so he'd find the courage to stand up and fight for happiness. It'd be spitting in her face if he didn't master it and his fear. Taking the manual and holding it gently, he went about his business.

When he saw his vault he took measures to make sure that the Dursleys wouldn't find out about it. Greedy pigs were always complaining about his upkeep. Well if they had treated him a little better he wouldn't mind contributing to it. As things were he had no reason to help them, and if they learned of that fortune awaiting him they'd be trying to steal it before he could say 'inheritance'

Hagrid slipped off for a "little pick me up" leaving Harry to attend his own shopping when the time came to pick out a wand things got interesting. He and Vivio walked into the wand shop together. Nanoha walked in as well, not exactly intending to buy a wand but curious about the shop.

Garrick Ollivander was an eccentric man even by wizard standards, who had long sought perfection in his craft. He was wondering when Harry Potter would at last pay him a visit. When the boy walked in alongside some girl he didn't recognize, he was particularly intrigued

"Ahh Mister Potter. Good to meet you." Garrick started rifling through the boxes "I remember every wand I've ever sold you know. Every last one. You've got your mother's eyes, her wand was 10 and ¼ inches of willow, great for charms. Your father though was a transfiguration master with that eleven inch mahogany wand of his."

Eventually Garrick saw the scar "I'm sorry to say that I sold the wand that put that scar on you. 13.5 inches yew and phoenix feather, If I'd known what that wand would go out into the world to do…"

Garrick shook his head and refocused on his work "I've traveled far and wide to master my craft and trust me there's not a wizard or witch I can't equip! Make no mistake there's a wand here for you Mister Potter!"

Grabbing a box that looked promising "Beechwood and Dragon Heartstring, give it swish." Harry tried it, nothing. Another box "Maple and phoenix feather." dud. "Ebony and unicorn hair." Nope. One after the other failed wands accumulated.

On a lark Garrick tried "Holly and phoenix Feather, quite supple." nothing happened "Oh well not like I honestly expected that one to work, but now it's time to bring out the Unidentified stock." He said confusing Harry and Vivio (who'd had similarly troubling levels of difficulty finding a proper wand) Nanoha was just amused, after all nothing could be easy when dealing with Vivio.

The old man stormed into the back of the shop and brought out a large trunk, now there was fire in his eyes "This trunk contains wands whose wood or core I couldn't identify but couldn't overlook either. The right wands for these two have to be here somewhere!"

Garrick Ollivander popped open the trunk. Eighty-five boxes were arrayed within. Vivio and Harry could both feel it. Each wand-case contained its own mystery. Each one had a story to tell. Each one harbored the results of an adventure. Harry eventually selected one and after a moment's consideration Vivio too made her selection. Oddly enough the boxes containing their wands had been right next to each other.

"Curious, I'll tell you what I know but I only know the woods of these two wands. Miss Takamachi, your wand is twelve inches long and made from rowan. Quite well suited to working protective magic, it will not countenance evil, and should you find yourself in combat, it's not likely to fail you either." he explained.

"Mister Potter your wand is also twelve inches, but made from ebony. Suited to offensive magic and transfiguration. This wood favors those with the courage to fight and someone without an iron will is going to be out of their depth." He said.

At this moment Nanoha chimed in. "So what are the cores for these wands?" She'd been watching the display with great interest, and having heard one thing after another about Harry Potter, was beginning to grow concerned for the boy her daughter was apparently developing a crush on.

Garrick Ollivander was intrigued, "Well that's the curious bit. The cores for these two wands are the same material. I found it hanging from a tree in Uminari, Japan, silver hairs giving off a form of magic I'd never felt before."

Nanoha's purse hit the floor and her eyes widened comically "Fourteen years ago?" she asked, though she already knew the answer.

Ollivander blinked in surprise "Yes. why do you ask?" Information about that wand core was too tempting to ignore. He knew it was powerful, that sort of thing was obvious, but it's inclinations were beyond him. For all he knew he'd just armed the next Dark Lord and Lady.

"The person that hair belonged to? She died trying to save a friend of mine. She was a form of magical creature and extremely powerful, but beyond that I'm not at liberty to discuss much about her." Nanoha stated in bitter remembrance.

"Mama?" Vivio asked wondering why the woman who adopted her was so sad.

"It's nothing Vivio, just someone I couldn't help when the time came." She waved off her daughter's concerns.

"There's one more thing though." Garrick said. "The cores come from the same magical creature, such 'sibling wands' are rare. I've never sold them in the same day before. Your daughter has some special bond with Mister Potter here, though for good or ill I cannot say."

Nanoha was too depressed by the memory of failing Reinforce to tease them about the sibling wands and what they meant. She tried to cheer herself up but it didn't quite work.

They paid for the wands and walked out of the shop together to be greeted by Hagrid who had a cage containing a lovely snowy owl "Hello there Harry, Got you something." The owl would receive the name Hedwig.

Nanoha being her helpful self volunteered to drive Harry to King's Cross station when september first came, as she knew that the Dursleys wouldn't do anything that would help him. The fact that this would give her more time to help through the pain they'd caused was a happy side effect. Maybe teasing them a few times about the wand cores would keep things from getting to tense.

Harry's situation had improved somewhat there but it still was a long way from the loving family that everyone ought to have. He carefully packed his trunk and eagerly awaited the Dursley reaction to the presence of his owl.

During his last month with the Dursleys Harry was careful to study up on magical and mundane subjects as learning both was sure to be helpful. After all, Vivio's mom said it was going to help so it had to be true.

As for practicing his sword forms well that was a bit more difficult, as it was tough to find a place to practice without scaring somebody, and people already blamed him for ninety percent of the mischief Dudley got up to, he didn't need the fact that he was studying the sword out in public otherwise the idiots would call for his arrest.

Really how the people in Surrey ever believed he was the problem child was beyond him! One fat and happy, the other skinny and bruised. One brash and loud the other quiet and solitary, anyone who bothered to pay attention would draw the right conclusion.

Instead of actually thinking about the situation however they believed whatever lies that Vernon Dursley told them, and kept their children away from him. Vivio was his first friend. Vivio's mother was trying to help him. Trying to make sure he was okay. It was the first hope he'd had, and if there's one thing an abuse survivor can do it's make the most of hope.

When the time came to go to King's Cross, Harry was bright eyed and bushy-tailed, ready to roll. On the drive over a few topics were discussed, among other things the possibility of setting up a kendo (After receiving the training manual, Harry had asked about the term to find it meant swordplay) club when they got to Hogwarts and of course how they were going to keep up with their mundane studies while they were there.

When they got to the station the issue still remained; How to get on to platform nine and three quarters? Fortunately the answer came in the form of a clan of red haired wizards who were talking amongst themselves the word muggle being prominent. Nanoha approached them and introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Nanoha Takamachi, my daughter and her friend are going to Hogwarts and being a bit of a ditz, I forgot to ask how to get on to the platform." She stated politely with a most endearing smile.

The red haired woman smiled and said "a Muggle eh?"

Nanoha shook her head "No but I am muggleborn The reason I'm not familiar with this place is because I received training elsewhere, but my daughter made a friend here in England and was dead set on making sure he was okay."

"I'm Molly Weasley, as for the platform just go through that pillar there" she said pointing at said pillar. "Your daughter had best do it at a run if she's nervous." Taking the witch's words to heart Harry Potter and Vivio Takamachi charged the pillar.

Sure enough on the other side another platform a brilliant crimson colored steam locomotive was docked. "Hogwarts Express" was written on the sides in great golden letters. Harry was going to gawk but Vivio sort of dragged him onboard to keep them from being left behind.

The two found a compartment and Vivio finally decided to talk about the sword that Fate Harlaown had given to Harry. When they sat down she asked "Did you wind up using the necklace Fate-Mama gave you?"

Harry nodded "The Dursleys tried to keep me from getting my acceptance letter, but the school was unwilling to concede that point. Apparently Dumbledore sent Hagrid to come and hand deliver it. I was scared so I used the necklace and I was grown up sized for a little bit." he recounted the incident in brief.

Vivio's shocked expression gave Harry the impression that the adult mode wasn't exactly normal and her next words absolutely confirmed it "I only know of three people who could do that. Two of them are in this compartment the other is dead." she said with tears in her eyes

"As for the blade, it's what's called an Armed Device, think of it like a high tech wand that's built for battle." She continued. "Fate-Mama can sniff out an abused child from a mile away, and Yuri-Ken had high compatibility with you. That's why she gave it to you." So the mysteries of the rally were unveiled.

Harry said "Well since the night when I used it I've been having nightmares. I don't remember much, but it included a woman who looks like you bleeding to death in front of me"

Vivio was briefly stunned by this and about to speak up when a red haired boy, whom Harry recognized as part of the Weasley brood entered the compartment "Do you mind if I sit in here? Everywhere's full." he asked.

Harry smiled "Of course. I'm Harry Potter." He pointed at Vivio "This is Vivio Takamachi. Don't let the red eye fool you she's as gentle as they come." Harry had read something about wizarding discrimination against red eyes.

Both of the boys were oblivious to Vivio's blush "I'm Ron Weasley." he sat down in a manner that left Harry between him and Vivio. "You have a cold Takamachi?" he asked. Vivio shook her head. But Ron just ignored her "So you're Harry Potter? Do you have the scar" the boy asked oblivious.

"I'm going to nip this in the bud right now. Ron I don't like my fame. I don't like the fact that until a month ago I didn't even know that magic was real, and I bloody well don't like the fact that somehow I caught the credit for something my parents probably did with their dying breaths."

Harry was in rant mode and Vivio was trying to find a way to calm him down "I have spent ten years as a bullied outcast because they weren't good enough to take Voldemort down without dying themselves."

"The Boy-Who-Lived angry at Lily and James Potter, and bullied?" Ron asked shocked. "Blimey that's, that's unreal!" The snack trolley came around and Harry bought up a good supply of sweets, though Nanoha had been kind enough to pack some oni-giri for him and Vivio. An abusive childhood is no excuse to eat only sweets at lunchtime after all.

During the ride they mainly discussed wizarding subjects as Harry was trying to get a feel for the bigotries and biases present in the hidden world, as Harry (having been abused) was far too cynical to believe there wasn't some sort of ignorant prejudice going on. Even with magic people are still people.

He was proven quite unfortunately correct on this point (though after they'd changed into robes) when a blonde boy waltzed into their compartment like he owned the place and did something that put him on Harry's bad side "So the great Harry Potter sitting with a Weasley and some mudblood. You really need to watch yourself, some wizard families are better than others, and I Draco Malfoy am ready to help sort them out."

"This is that anti-muggle rhetoric that was popular when Voldemort was on the loose yeah?" Seeing the boy's shock at his use of the name "Seems like you're the one who needs to be more careful. Keep that up and you're liable to step on someone's last nerve." Harry laid out for Draco to digest.

Draco sneered "Yeah right, you're defending the magic thief!"Harry facepalmed and decided to be more logical about it "If there was a trick that could steal magic, certainly an old family would know about it and have a countermeasure. And how would a muggle even learn how to do it with memory charms and the Statute of Secrecy in the mix? Even if magic could be stolen wouldn't you need magic to do it in the first place?"

Draco tried pushing his bigotry further "But purebloods are-"

"Just as likely to botch something as everyone else." Harry noted "Muggle borns have enough problems as it is, and bigots like yourself only make it worse. If a society doesn't integrate new ideas it will die, and when societies die people like you tend to be lined up and executed."

"My Father will hear about this!" The blonde haired boy spat before running off. Harry paid it no mind he'd had his fill of blonde haired bullies already and to be perfectly honestly if he'd picked up another one, at least at Hogwarts he'd be able to defend himself.

He was admittedly quite ignorant of politics and the like on both sides of magic/mundane divide. Such things were very troublesome and not very useful for his modest objectives. He figured Draco would write a letter to his dad, who would write a letter to the school with absolutely nothing actually coming of it.

While Ron wasn't paying attention Vivio slipped Harry a note saying that they needed to find a way to talk privately once they got to the school because there were things Harry needed to know that she didn't think should become public knowledge at Hogwarts.

Placing the note in a pocket close to his chest he sighed. What was next? Vivio revealing she was secretly alien royalty looking for husband? His life had gotten weird but it was better than it had been since he'd first arrived at number four Privet Drive.

Soon the train stopped. When the students disembarked Hagrid was calling for the First years to join him at the edge of a lake. "No more than four to a boat people!" Harry, Ron, Vivio, and a muggleborn named Hermione Granger shared a boat. Hermione shared an amusing story about how a boy named Neville Longbottom couldn't keep track but of his toad. Despite this as Hogwarts came into view, Harry's mind was on the dangers he'd face learning his magic, and how he'd conquer them...

* * *

 **Alright wasn't expecting to put another chapter out this fast but the muse is a fickle thing. Hunt those plot holes THEY ARE EVIL! but if you can't find any please tell a friend about this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay still a mixed bag of reviews which is a good thing. I'll answer them here. The standard thanks to those who pointed out plot holes apply**

 **Major brownie points to fafnir1404 for guessing nearly every implied thing so far right on the nail.**

 **Yes there was an aura of power about them, the same aura projected by a trained soldier just ratcheted up to S-rank mage levels. Yes the glow indicated high compatibility (I needed a short hand.)**

 **Harry's cynicism and wisdom here is partially the past life surfacing and partially a more realistic portrayal of someone abused yet remains stubborn. Born of that was the urge to study the wizarding world and learn it's pratfalls. In other words pure survival instinct, same as pondering the dangers of learning magic, because what power isn't dangerous if mishandled?**

 **Does he seem out of Character? Yes, but between the new experiences and the past life memories, he's been plunged into a whirlpool of confusing and consequently is doing his best not to drown.** **He's more aggressive too on account of the nightmares he's been suffering from. Regarding just how his past life got so jaded and cynical, that's shown in this chapter.**

 **I'm trying to portray him as healing despite the dangers around him, but I can't do that if he doesn't start off damaged and disturbed. His past life won't help either except for the bond (not a soul bond or anything like that) with Vivio.**

 **Nanoha and Fate did report the existence of the Terran Magical community. I'm just saving the TSAB's reaction for a much later chapter as Bureaucracy is like molasses in January. Thanks for pointing out the Kendo thing, I've gone back and tweaked that a tad to make more sense.**

 **EfylNep, thank you for pointing out the fact that Vivio's been sort of in the background up until now. I was in a rush to put out a new chapter so I skimped on the dialogue but the chapter after this one will be Vivio Centric.** **Regarding her non-reaction to Draco's insults that's entirely my fault. Couldn't think of a retort that he'd believe without exposing something that she's trying to keep secret (Do you honestly think they'd consider her better than a muggleborn if they knew she was _grown in a lab_?) ****I shook things up with Trevor because I don't how Neville kept losing his toad in Canon.**

 **Yes I did read the Reinforced series by Lupine Horror, in fact you'll find all three on my favorites list It's a very good story as is Fate's Gamble (I've actually consulted with Lupine Horror on certain aspects of Fate/Castle Potter)**

 **Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own either series.**

* * *

In due course the boats arrived at the docks of the castle and the neophyte witches and wizards disembarked from them. Hermione pointed out Neville who was carrying a toad in a cage "An older student conjured that cage for him. Then suggested he owl order something more permanent. Something about conjured objects disappearing after a while. I look forward to learning that trick in-"

A stern looking woman took over from Hagrid with a quick 'thank you' and introduced herself as Minerva Mcgonagall before giving her standard speech "In a moment you will be sorted into houses. During your time here your house shall be like your family. Your achievements will earn points, while any cases of provable misbehaviour will lose them. I'd explain the houses to you however, Godfrey likes doing it far too much, and his amusements are few and far between."

Harry, at this point being a fusion of two people who'd had seriously unpleasant lives and had more or less been convinced that most people were scum just scoffed at the woman's statements.

"Young man I hope you aren't planning to be a problem student!" She fumed at him. She'd heard about how twisted and cynical Harry had wound up but scoffing at her year starting speech was a new one: not even a Marauder (what Albus referred to James's little clique as) would have done it.

"Sorry Professor. The word 'family' doesn't carry much weight with me. Can't help but laugh whenever it's brought up, at least in the sense you meant." Harry stated casually, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Minerva wished she could say she was shocked to hear this coming from Harry Potter. However from what she had observed of those abominable Dursleys, it was blind luck that the young man wasn't determined to destroy everything in his path. Minerva made a mental note to ask his Head Of House (if he wasn't in Gryffindor) to be particularly careful in dealing with him.

The Houses were Snakes, Ravens, Badgers, and Lions. Hogwarts was no place for a lone wolf, and, to extend the metaphor, without a pack to care for him, he would fall easily. Hmm packs, that reminded her of something… Right, Remus! The werewolf wouldn't legally be allowed to take custody but having someone loyal to his parents to correspond with might be helpful.

As the sorting song began Ronald Weasley came up with the most modest of schemes, not to befriend the great Harry Potter and ride his coattails. Firstly that wasn't in his nature, and secondly Harry was too cold and unapproachable. Ron wasn't sure how he'd gotten that way, but he was almost certain that it would end badly.

Ronald pulled the girl Harry had been with on the train, Vivio, aside. "Listen, I'm not sure what you are to him or what he is you but he needs someone he can trust. If I'm to achieve my goals though, I can't be that someone no matter how badly I want to." He bowed discreetly to her "I'm begging you here, please be someone he can rely on!"

Vivio smiled, that kind of radiant smile that brings hope to those who have none. "Of course I will Weasley-kun it's the reason I came to Hogwarts after all." she whispered to the red-haired boy.

Armed with the knowledge that the Boy-Who-Lived wouldn't be alone on some pedestal (though confused as to both what "Kun" meant and the other meaning of her words) Ronald swallowed his pride as a Weasley and mentally prepared himself for what his new ambition would require of him.

Fate was altered when Hermione Granger was sorted into Ravenclaw, after much discussion with the hat. The house of knowledge would offer her much. She had plenty of courage as well, however when it was mentioned that someone else needed her in Ravenclaw to do something incredible she heartily agreed to it.

The hat had detected Ronald's newfound ambition from across the castle. Godfrey (the hat) was happily arranging the pieces for Ronald Weasley play a game of chess, against an opponent who wouldn't realize he was on the board until it was too late. The best part? Ron would know he'd shaken the wizarding world to the core, and no one else would. Fame wasn't what he wanted- success was. Success often led to fame but it wasn't the same thing as fame.

As Draco Malfoy stepped up to the hat and donned it fully expecting to get what he wanted again he just had to let his arrogance shine through and his true colors show 'Slytherin you manky old hat!'

'I think not mister Bad Faith. The snake pit will already have someone's ring to kiss this year. This individual is more pragmatic than you are and will not hesitate to get his hands dirty.' said the hat in Draco's mind 'Whereas, we both know where you will wind up shining brightest. You'll have a roaring time in…'

"Gryffindor!" Shouted the hat. The general reaction to this was one of shock and amusement. Minerva Mcgonagall's eyes widened at the prospect of having a Malfoy in the Lion's Den. Albus Dumbledore came within inches of having a major heart attack, Severus Snape in a more shocking display then this particular sorting began to howl in laughter. His Godson would be stuck in Gryffindor where few if any of his family's allies resided.

This was a turn of events that would force the boy to see himself for the arrogant bully he was becoming, or break him, and the best part was if the Dark Lord returned Voldemort couldn't possibly blame Draco's alignment on Severus. Percy Weasley stared slack-jawed, while Fred and George both fainted. Snape laughing and a Malfoy in Gryffindor was too much for even the terrible twins.

When the time came for Harry to be sorted the hat was just kind of sad 'Well Mister Potter, you've got two lives worth of rage in an eleven year old body. That's not healthy at all'

'I don't care about myself very much,' The rush of thoughts came unbidden much like most of the anger and hate that had been within him. 'I want a chance to be better than the me in the dreams if that makes any sense. Beyond that I can't even make myself care what happens."

'Well Mister Potter, ordinarily I'd say that Slytherin would fit you but there's too much darkness there for you not to be overwhelmed. Even so you're the sort who won't back down from anything even if you know it's hopeless. The Hufflepuff friendliness would break you as well. Good luck finding a reason to keep going in …"

"Gryffindor!" spoke the hat at last "Mister Potter I hope you learn to trust other people, The twins in particular would be good to associate with."

"Trust? Don't make me laugh." Harry said darkly as he walked away "Only one person has ever proven worth my trust. I don't see her here." Harry pulled the pendant into view "This necklace is proof of the fact that when everyone else lied or forgot, Fate Harlaown didn't. Thanks to this necklace, I know that there is good in humanity somewhere. I just don't have the energy to hunt it down."

Harry took his place at the Gryffindor table and as a result completely missed the man who would have otherwise been his best friend being sorted into Slytherin, or the girl who he didn't realize he needed sorted into Hufflepuff. Not that he could have cared anyway. Completely ignoring the Hogwarts song he lamely shuffled into the Gryffindor common room, then into the first year dormitory.

Draco made an offensive comment about how his father would hear about this farce of him being forced to share a dorm with "Mudblood Filth" and "Blood Traitor Scum." Harry just clocked him.

"The next time I hear either of those terms out of your mouth, you'll be taking meals through a straw" Harry said. He didn't really know what the threat meant but it always worked on TV "I'll be beating the blood purist out of you when I find the energy, so look forward to it." Harry went straight to bed exhausted. Despite his state the damned nightmares wouldn't leave him alone...

He was about to find the deserter at last. Finally the man who had abandoned Olivie in her darkest hour would pay for his sin! Ten years, a thousand worlds, and the flame that was his rage refused to dim an iota. Now, on a world just learning to mix magic and technology, vengeance would belong to the Forgotten Champion!

His quarry was relatively easy to find almost as if the coward wanted to be punished. A cottage far from civilization. Far from witnesses. He fired a blast to get the resident's attention. "CLAUS!" he roared "Come out here and face your doom! You are an oath breaker to run from Olivie, and a fool to think you could escape from me!"

The man he was hunting stepped out of the building. A small girl hid behind the door "I broke no vow, Herevald. She told me to get the refugees to safety. I couldn't risk losing her and the people." Claus spoke, his green hair was cut shorter than usual and his eyes were a lot more dim now.

"You wouldn't have lost either if you'd stood your ground like the king you were supposed to be! You were always stronger than that blasted book!" Herevald said. "Olivie, a woman you claimed to love, by the way, is dead because of you and your refusal to hold the line!"

"Yes she is. A fact that will haunt me until the day I die, but would she be happy if she saw us two? She's dead and you're still furious about not being who she chose, that's bad sportsmanship." Claus said not particularly caring that his words were making the situation worse.

"It's not who she chose that I'm mad about. IT'S WHAT YOU CHOSE!" Herevald roared. His voice cracked "I would accept her being with you, if she was still alive, if I could just see her smile again! But that can't happen and now I find you with a daughter, most likely by some whore! Tell me Claus! Did you ever love her at all or was that all just a political game?!"

In a flash Claus had his blade out and Herevald needed to react quickly to protect himself. The former Hegemon was not amused with his old friend. "Don't ever talk about my feelings for her that way! I moved on because she'd have wanted us happy! A lesson you do not seem to have grasped."

"I will kill you for leaving her to die!" Harry/Herevald whispered, heedless of his foe's words.

"I have no intention of dying today. I have a daughter to raise and a wife to support!" Claus retorted. Time again their blades clashed. Time and again their spells cancelled each other out. Time and again one would briefly get the upper hand until finally they slashed past each other.

Herevald then fell to the ground, apparently the loser but he was still crawling towards Claus muttering "Hack, Slash, Kill." he got two meters closer to his foe before Claus closed to make the killing strike.

Claus then revealed the true results of their ill fated duel "What in space is this guy made of? Driven too insane to properly take care of himself, and still he manages to take a mortal wound, deal one and keep fighting." Claus Ingvalt, the former Hegemon of Shutra, fell too. Not even able to aim his blade to finish his opponent. "For what it's worth, I hope she chooses you next time around." He spoke as he hit the ground.

As Harry's dream self died his real self awoke, no wonder he'd been so aggressive and cynical. His past life had been worse than Dudley Vernon and Petunia combined with the anger and hatred. He wondered idly how each of his boatmates' nights had been. Something to ask them at breakfast.

Down in the Dungeons, Ronald Weasley had cast a warding spell his Dad had taught him to help deal with his prankster brothers (because what reasonable magical parent wouldn't teach their kid a few useful tricks before sending them off) and hoped it'd be enough to survive the awkward challenges presented by his unusual status of being a Weasel in the Snake Pit.

The old Ron would have balked at the idea of extra work, but the old Ron hadn't had his worldview shaken. You-Know-Who- no Voldemort's supporters still had their greasy paws in everything you'd care to name. He had a idea to change that but before he could make anything like progress towards his newfound ambitions he needed to take over Slytherin, to emerge unscathed from the cesspool of deceit and treachery that was the house of Cunning. The other Slytherin first years were somewhat disturbed at the red haired boy's way of laughing himself to sleep.

Up in Ravenclaw Tower Hermione Granger had run into a few obstacles from her blood status but she was able to quietly read herself to sleep without too many complaints. If the Hat said someone needed her to be in Ravenclaw who was she to argue, but who needed her there?

Down in the Badger Set however Vivio got swarmed, partially because of her cute looks and partially on account of her cheerful demeanor. Sure making friends would be easy enough but it looked like it was going to be extremely difficult to talk to Harry. The Memoriam Surge was enough of a problem to handle when you had access to experts and constant contact with someone who you knew cared about you.

Harry had neither of those. His words after his sorting weren't exactly encouraging either. Those were the words of someone who had given up, who didn't really want to keep living. It was like how Nanoha. It's highly highly unusual to nod off with such a determined expression on your face but Vivio managed it somehow.

Harry wasn't the only one suffering from horrific dreams of the past that night. In Vivio's case however it was something that had happened earlier that year instead of a life long gone by.

Ein-chan and her had been sightseeing on a world whose name was now irrelevant. If she had only known the nightmare she was about to unleash, and the price it would exact from her.

They stumbled across a forbidden area and trusting in their power as the next generation of Belkan heroes went right on in. They had broken a seal that had existed since long before either of their legendary ancestors had been born and they would suffer greatly for it.

The power of Eclipse was developed by some Belkan madman for the war. The abominations they had based Eclipse off of lurked within that barrier. But for two young Mages, they'd find this out far too late. Monsters started coming out of the woodwork, Einhart refused to fail Vivio the same way Claus failed Olivie. Before Vivio could stop her Einhart had set up a dimension shift to get the clone to safety "Sorry Viv, but I can't let this end like the war did!"

Vivio obviously tried to get back there with help but by the time she did, there wasn't any trace of Einhart. She was dead or worse. The fallout from the incident would be minimal as the monsters lacked escape vectors, but that is cold comfort to a girl who just lost her best friend, crush, and rival. Now there was another figure with miserable eyes before her, "Herevald." she whispered in the dream before being yanked to reality by her bunk-mates waking her up.

This memory would haunt her dreams until a certain truth came out, but for now all she could do was make sure that she didn't lose anyone else. Harry needed someone to save him whether he was willing to admit it or not. Now all that mattered was finding excuses to talk to him. Why did they have to be sorted into different houses again?

Her eventual solution to this problem would raise a few eyebrows and set a few tongues wagging about her, but with a mother that takes being called "The White Devil" in stride, it's rather difficult to give a crap when it comes to what other people say about you.

* * *

 **So yeah, basically two parts Canon-Snape one part Lancelot. He's got rage and now that he knows where it's coming from he'll be trying to tame it.**

 **Einhart was difficult to write I'll admit, but I've made a change of plans since posting the previous chapter. She isn't dead but the characters still think she is. There will be all sorts of drama and angst when she shows up again with a resolution that will leave somebody with apoplexy.**

 **On a related note how did you like the fight between Herevald and Claus? I'm fairly proud of how wrathful and jealous I made Past-Harry, that rage and misery will be another obstacle but ... ZENRYOKU ZENKAI!**

 **As for the sortings, this was my way of throwing things off the rails early. I'm planning on putting a certain dragon through absolute hell over the first year- Harry will be the stick, and in the summer the carrot will be unveiled.**


	4. A classroom, a pub, and a dream

**Alright plans might have changed a bit but Vivio's going to be more active in this chapter though for various reasons she won't be the sole focus, for now she's trying to be as good to Harry as she can with her limited options so listening is the best she can do.**

 **In addition Ginga and Severus will meet in this chapter.**

 **Important AU note: in this Einhart was an orphan and alone until the events of Vivid, her family situation was not touched upon in series beyond the whole genetic guilt thing. For the plot of this fic I am saying she was taken in by Ginga instead of Subaru or Nove. This is a rather slight AU point with the remaining major one being that the Eclipse problems won't really start up until just before Harry's fifth year.**

* * *

Vivio's first month or so at Hogwarts was doing a pretty good job of testing her ordinarily saint level patience. Sure the teachers were nice enough but her efforts to talk to Harry were being halted courtesy of a group referring to themselves as the "Coven of Harry Potter Devotees" and near as Vivio could tell they were the sort of psycho fan club that most school idols tend to pick up.

Vivio was a cheerful sort but the CHPD was starting to make her angry. How this group had managed to spring up despite the best efforts of the teachers, Dumbledore and Snape included confused her. Even without them Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors rarely crossed paths.

The most obvious time to speak to him would be at a meal time however that was precisely when the psycho fans were mustered in force, she dared not approach him teenagers can be seriously cruel and the Coven seemed to have convinced themselves that Harry was their property.

Between lessons was a problem as well due to how chaotic the schedule was and the fact that Harry had fans or foes in each of the four houses. They were united in this. As far as they were concerned Vivio wasn't getting anywhere near the boy.

A brief chat with an older Hufflepuff student (apparently in seventh year) who gave her name as "Tonks, just Tonks" gave her a good answer to the problem. It would damage Vivio's reputation with the other students, but in all honestly reputation of any kind was outweighed heavily by the fact that Harry was probably in a very bad place emotionally.

It was on a day when Herbology was the last thing on the docket for Vivio, the Gryffindors were elsewhere for some reason. Vivio gave her housemates a false story about needing to see Madam Pomfrey and went after the subject of her concerns like a starving stoat after a rabbit, or she tried to. Blasted robes are tricky to move around in!

Vivio muttered to her wand "help me find your sibling please." The magic laced request awakened remnants of the will of Reinforce Eins, calling them to help protect those who needed it, in this case Harry. The wands would pull the two together again without fail...

* * *

Seeing how his wand was behaving The boy in question, who had been trying very hard to keep busy, followed the pull. Years with the Dursleys had ground him down into someone who primarily lived for his next task, a clear example of this was how far ahead he'd been in mundane studies before learning about magic. Once the chores were done at Privet Drive he didn't have anything to do but study. This initially got him into more trouble with the Dursleys but eventually he hit upon a paradoxical fact.

Deliberately scoring lower than a certain individual means you need to be deeply familiar with said individual's study habits and the material in question. In other words his relatives attempts to sabotage his muggle education had resulted in the exact opposite. Musing on this severe irony he proceeded down the path his wand showed him, not particularly caring where it would lead.

He was not at all surprised when it led him right to Vivio Takamachi- after all didn't Ollivander say something about their being a connection between the wands? Harry noticed her concerned expression and the fact that she was out of breath and asked "What's wrong, Takamachi-san?" Thank heavens for the japanese language and etiquette book he'd managed to procure.

"I wanted to see you." Vivio said between heavy breaths. "I needed to make sure you were okay! The Memoriam surge tends to cause mood swings, traumatic flashbacks, a bunch of other bad stuff. It's tough to deal with even when you've got a loving family. Someone who was already broken like you may not survive it alone."

Harry gently guided her into an empty classroom. This girl wanted to inquire as to his health and considering her efforts (he'd noticed her clashes with the Coven, and a few times had attempted to reach her, only to be blocked by the same) she deserved to hear more just an 'I'm okay' even he really had been okay.

"I'm much better than I was when you, Nanoha-sama, and Fate-sama found me." Harry admitted. "The Dursleys aren't here to belittle me every five minutes. Professor Snape has me on a potion regimen to 'avoid complications from their idiocy'. He more or less dragged me to Madam Pomfrey so he could set it up the day after we arrived." Harry smiled at the memory. Is it strange for a boy to smile at being dragged in for a check up? Maybe but it feels good to be cared about.

"Any strange dreams lately?" Vivio asked as though she were a medical professional.

"Does the name Olivie Sagebrecht mean anything to you?" Harry retorted only to find her nodding.

"Yep. I was cloned from her, though I consider myself her descendant."

Harry stared blankly "Clones, like muggle science fiction clones?" he asked with raised eyebrows "That's messed up. Though I can certainly see the appeal of cloning her. If a clone has the same personality as the original, well let's just say the world needs more people like her." Bittersweet memories of another life ran through him.

"The people who made me did so because they wanted control of an ancient weapon, but Mama Nanoha made sure to stop them for good." Vivio said cheerfully before frowning "Using that thing really hurt!" she pouted childishly. Then something registered with her causing her to giggle "Did you refer to my mothers with the 'sama' honorific?"

"It seemed appropriate. I respect them both greatly after all." Harry said though a blush was creeping up his cheeks. Changing the subject seemed wise for some reason, and Harry wasn't one to act like a fool.

"Anyway in my first flying lesson Malfoy tried to do something mean to Neville, my response nearly got me strong armed onto the Quidditch team, whatever that is. I had to explain to McGonagall that the brooms make me sick and that I'd ruin everyone else's fun."

"Anything else you need to say?" Vivio asked patiently

"Finally got an explanation as to why I was left with the Dursleys. Dumbledore said it was a blood ward of some sort, keeps people from removing me through mental suggestion, and any witch or wizard looking to harm me could trip over me and never realize that they'd met their target. According to him the only way I'd be safer from hostile magic wielders is if I left the planet."

Vivio stared blankly "Well, if you remember who Olivie Sagebrecht, is you'll most likely remember that I'm not exactly from around here." Developing a smile once more "It shouldn't be that hard to talk Mama-Nanoha and Mama-Fate to let you come our house. I prom-"

"Don't make me any promises Vivio. Because if you promise something and later change your mind, or can't follow through, you'll only hurt us both." His voice cracked, showing the hurting little boy he really was "I don't think I can survive being hurt again, not by you anyway."

Vivio frowned but said "All right then. I won't make any promises." Giving a giggle that lit the room up "Except to tell my mothers how cool you think they are!" she said. Harry smile involuntarily. Oh how he wished to believe the girl's unspoken vow, to get him away from the Dursleys for good.

Perhaps her efforts would yield some result. In the meantime however he had to keep himself busy enough that hope and despair alike would leave him alone. He had mundane and magical studies to keep up with. If those wouldn't be sufficient Professor Flitwick had inherited a goblin lust for combat and was perfectly happy to help a student hone their martial prowess…

* * *

Severus Snape was fed up with wizarding ways! That took quite a bit, considering how poorly his muggle father had treated him. What had him furious this time was how Dumbledore actually seemed to be right about Harry being safest with Vernon and Petunia.

Politely informing the headmaster that he would be away from the Castle for at least the night, he donned black jeans and a green flannel shirt before heading to a pub his aforementioned and never to be sufficiently damned father had once frequented.

The Fuzzy Cliff was a surprisingly well off place considering how often drunken brawls broke out there. In large part this was due to an unofficial agreement the present owner (a squib) had with Severus. The pub owner would forget to call the police when the professor got into a brawl, in return Severus would magic the furniture and glassware back together like new once a week.

The ministry might call this 'muggle hunting' but since he was neither killing them nor using any magic against them they didn't have legal grounds to go after him, even if they found out about his rather extreme idea of stress relief.

On this particularly anger filled evening, his frustrations would find another outlet, one that few would expect. Not the release of furious combat nor the dubious delights of a dalliance.

Walking into the bar he realized that a fight wasn't likely at all. So he decided he'd try to be genuinely sociable for one night. Scanning the room he saw a young woman with indigo hair and quite expressive seafoam eyes looking at him with curiosity. Walking over to her table Severus asked "Is this seat taken?"

"No it isn't." she said motioning for him to sit across from her. When he did so her voice dropped in volume "My name is Ginga Nakajima, and I've seen eyes like yours a little too often. Quite a few of my friends have had them at some point and most of them had to fight to be rid of those eyes. In my opinion, it would have been better if they'd just talked about the problem first. A rather noticeable amount of property damage might have been prevented."

Pausing in their conversation to order drinks, Arnold Palmer for him, Roy Rogers for her, ordinarily alcohol would feature heavily in such a weighty discussion however Tobias Snape had thoroughly purged his son of any desire to touch the stuff. "Well Miss Nakajima, or is it Misses?"  
"Miss." she confirmed.

"I sincerely doubt you want to hear my story, but the short version? I was abused by father and protected by my mother. Then I went to boarding school where I was abused by a boy named James Potter, and protected by a girl named Lily Evans."

Potter was a common name, no reason for the alarm bells in Ginga's mind "When I was fifteen I destroyed the only real friendship I ever had because of peer pressure and pride. When I was nineteen I did something that ultimately killed Lily and James."

Ginga ordered another drink, this time a long island iced tea, and after it arrived asked "And more recently? No offense, as I prefer mature men, but I'm twenty-one and you look to be in your mid-forties easily" She started in on the beverage.

"I guess hatred makes you age faster." Severus remarked dryly before showing her his muggle identification "Thirty-one but with the emotional maturity of a fifteen year old. I was fully prepared to despise James' son Harry, to assume he was another arrogant attention seeking bully. I would have seen no difference between him and James if a girl named Vivio Takamachi hadn't warned me that he was being abused."

Ginga's second drink was now half gone. "Well that's a pretty sad and depressing story. But it seems to me that you have plenty of time to write the next chapter and change it's tune."

Severus was feeling particularly bold now. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to tell me your phone number?" Something about this vivacious and wise young woman was relighting an old candle in the wizard's psyche. Making an effort to see her again seemed like the most logical thing in the world.

Ginga gave a warm smile before finishing her drink and handing Severus a business card and a folder from her satchel. She then told him "I know of your skillset Professor Snape, and my superiors have a slight test for you. Contained in the folder is data on a certain disease. Perhaps you will fare better in creating a treatment, as it's caused quite some misery."

"I'll take a look over it when I get back to the office" He was mystified, a rare state for any wizard, but it was sufficient for him not to ask who she worked for or how she found out about his skill with potions. He just assumed he'd met a foreign witch, a thought which had the novelty of being the truth...

* * *

Light years away, Nanoha Takamachi's rest was interrupted by a dream. Reinforce, the original one, was standing with a red haired woman whom she didn't recognize but whose eyes gave a clear indicator of her identity.

"You're Lily Potter aren't you? Harry's mother?" Nanoha before she could stop herself.

The red-head nodded "Yup! Reinforce was able to link my sacrifice ward to your mind, something to do with a linked circuit of emotions and magic?. Unfortunately Voldemort's linked into this as well somehow. So to prevent him from learning what we know, I can't talk to Harry at all and my words must be somewhat circumspect."

"Anything that can help me help Harry-kun works for me Potter-san. After all he and my daughter Vivio are bound by destiny are they not?" Nanoha chuckled. Oh yeah next time she saw them both she was teasing the daylights out of them.

Lily Potter commented "Not really, it's more like Vivio threw Harry's destiny off track but in a good way, but that is very much beside the point. Firstly Harry's father is alive and out there somewhere, that's both as specific as I can get and all I know about that. Second, without naming names, there's been a mix up between a black dog and a white rat. Thirdly one of the spells Yuuno taught you will be of great use to Harry down the line, can't say which one though."

As the dream faded Nanoha told Lily "I'll do my best to help him, and Vivio probably already is!" to earn a grateful smile from the spirit of her fellow Muggleborn…

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, those of the student body who had learned to be wary of Professor Severus Snape were alarmed by the Joie de Vivre the potion master had been displaying. He came back from an excursion outside the castle in a good mood that had his detractors waiting for the other shoe to drop. It never did however, something which Albus Dumbledore was not sure whether to be glad or concerned about.

A brief broaching of the subject during a meeting of the house heads about halfway through October. cured the headmaster of his concerns "Severus I can't help but notice how … lively you've been lately. Care to share your secret?"

Severus hadn't been expecting to questioned on this. Heaven knows how often Albus had called him on his previous attitudes toward the students. "Someone approached me with a request to look into something. It's been too long since I had an excuse to experiment and research."

Minerva spoke up "The way you've been acting, I'd think someone had gotten some amortentia past your defenses, if you weren't so clever with potions yourself" The transfiguration teacher had been well aware of Severus' feelings for lily and this new behavior was similar only more alive then during his early schooling.

Severus's next words shocked them all "I'm not under the influence of a potion and I won't say 'love at first sight' but something about being around her just feels right." The potions master then smiled warmly an action that no one in the room thought him to still be capable of "In case you were wondering her name is Ginga Nakajima."

Albus Dumbledore smiled for the first time since discovering the fact that Harry had been abused. If Severus Snape could find a reason to give a genuine smile, the old headmaster might just be able to fix his own mistakes. Albus had until june to work out how to deal with Dursleys' misbehavior but he already knew that it was going to have to be a tad extreme to get message across.

Vivio Takamachi represented something somewhat more immediate he could help with, the girl had been sending rather blatant worried looks at Harry Potter. The name Takamachi was a fairly famous one in wizarding circles. Or at least it had been until they'd run afoul of the _Shinsengumi_. That incident proved that the muggles were stronger than the wizards and the ways of the _Mahou Kensei_ were lost. Or more accurately they would have been had it not been for the presence of one Percival Dumbledore.

Albus's father had never explained what in the name of Merlin or Abe no Seimei he'd been doing in Kyoto in 1867 but he'd managed to recover the scrolls of instruction, though none of the Dumbledores had ever read them. Family magics were, after all sacrosanct.

Albus had heard tell of the katana that Harry had brandished at the Dursleys. It would be simple enough for Albus to test Vivio's loyalty to Harry. Once he was certain she wasn't manipulating Harry he would do whatever it took to assure Vivio's continued association with the boy.  
Perhaps he'd even be able to learn who this "Fate Harlaown" was as well. Apparently the necklace was the sword and Fate Harlaown had given said weapon/accessory to Harry. Albus would need to send that person a fruit basket, or perhaps a bouquet of flowers, possibly one of each...

* * *

 **Okay so some Royal Pain, some Galaxy Cutter and Dumbledore being the good guy Chess Master I always wanted to try writing him as.**

 **Bear in mind that while the FCP version of Dumbledore is straight up evil, this one is as close to my own personal interpretation of the guy as possible. That is to say, a flawed but good man trying to do the work of three younger people at once who has also been backed into a corner with what he can tell who by circumstance.**

 **Unlike in Canon HP this Dumbledore _knows_ what the Dursleys have done and he's gonna do something about them. He won't be getting Harry out of there permanently quite yet but trust me what happens at the start of the summer will raise their blood pressure!**

 **In the next chapter Vivio and Dumbledore have a chat that knocks him out of his chair but in a good way. She'll also _befriend_ a troll if you catch my drift. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay finally Vivio gets to show her style as the Heroine of this story!**

 **This version of Harry** ** _might_** **be the kind of guy who is sick of taking shit from everyone and their brother but his abilities in combat as you'll see in this chapter are more then a bit lackluster. This was deliberate on my part and bluntly put perfectly reasonable.**

 **He might be getting used to wielding a sword, but he doesn't have a formal teacher, he might have the potential to surpass Nanoha but at this phase he's had little instruction on that type of magic. Don't worry though once he starts coming into his own power he'll be getting stronger very quickly.**

* * *

On October sixteenth, Hannah Abbott finally plucked up the courage to ask Vivio something about her routine "I've noticed that you are usually up fairly early and out of breath at breakfast. That's unusual even for quidditch players and first years aren't normally put on the teams. Not to mention you've been visiting Professor Flitwick rather often as well."

Vivio replied "Just keeping in physical shape, the fighting style I practice requires speed and a lot of it. As for my time with Professor Flitwick, many mages where I'm from fight by combining magic with what muggles call martial arts. Girl's gotta keep her fists in form after all"

Strangely enough that was as far as most people pursued it however Justin Finch Fletchley, another Hufflepuff year-mate of hers mentioned that his father had trained alongside a man who might have been the Potions Professor in Bartitsu some years back. (most people call it baritsu, because of the Holmes novels)

At the end of transfiguration for the Hufflepuffs on October twenty-third a silvery bird which Vivio recognized as a Suzaku swooped in with a message "If Miss Takamachi would be so kind as to visit my office after class." it announced in the voice of Headmaster Dumbledore.

MInerva Mcgonagall was shocked by this particular means of communication. Ordinarily Albus would have just told her at breakfast if he needed to speak to a student who had transfiguration at the end of the day. This brazen display of Albus's power meant that he was trying to make an impression.

Vivio, not knowing the significance of that particular spell asked "So I'm guessing that form of messenger isn't exactly common?" To her surprise the rest of the class looked at her in shock.

"That was the Patronus Charm. Most people don't have the power or the focus to cast it, and it is usually employed to deal with a being I'd rather not talk of here." The stern faced transfiguration teacher explained. Walking over to Vivio she whispered in the student's ear "The password this week is Pocky."

Vivio nodded in affirmation. "I'll see what he wants. I've been wanting to talk to him anyway." Time to get some answers about this Boy-Who-Lived crap. Apparently Dumbledore was the one responsible for the hullabaloo surrounding Harry 'Defeating' this Voldemort cretin.

Vivio wanted to know if it was possible for Voldemort to turn up again. Wouldn't be the first time something that was supposed to be dead turned out to be very much alive. Furthermore if there was a genocidal mage on the loose, it was best to get Harry ready as, logically, Voldemort would come after Harry first in a potential resurgence if only to mend the wound to his pride.

After confirming the location of the Headmaster's office with Professor Mcgonagall, Vivio found her way to Dumbledore's office and was saying the password to that gargoyle faster than she thought possible. Recognizing the bird in the room to be the real version of the 'patronus' she had seen earlier, she sat down in front of the desk.

The aged headmaster came down the stairs which presumably lead to his sleeping quarters (why else would his office be password protected?) "Apologies, most students don't get here that quickly."

"From what I've seen of Wizarding England, most students aren't in as good physical shape as I am." Vivio retorted without thinking before clapping a hand over her own mouth. She was being a little too blunt in her opinions, something that was rude for someone of Japanese upbringing, and frankly dangerous to someone who was undercover.

"I've been trying to get physical education on the docket for twenty-years. Luckily now that Lucius has disowned Draco, he no longer has a spot on the board of Governors. Which means I may be able to pull it off in the upcoming years. Maybe I'll even be able to hire an actual muggle to teach Muggle studies soon. But Hogwarts staff rearrangement is not why I called you here."

The aged headmaster pulled a scroll from his robes. "This is one of a set of scrolls my father acquired in Japan during his youth. They originally belonged to the Takamachi family, who were well known for their skill at combining magic with swordplay."

Vivio's next words caught Dumbledore off guard "How is that possible? Nanoha-Mama is a first generation mage. Or at least Shiro-Oji-san and Momoko-Ba-chan aren't mages." The truth ward tied to the chair, confirmed she was being honest in her statements.

So, barring an overly complicated set up involving memory charms, the present head of the magical Takamachi family was a "First generation eh? I find that I prefer that term to Muggleborn. Truth be told however some First Gens are simply the descendants of squibs, while others have the blood of other magical creatures." Dumbledore spoke.

Vivio was already looking through the scroll "Hmm, know where I could get someone to make a translated copy of this? I'll pass the original to Nanoha-Mama of course, but Harry likes to keep busy and he is one of only two or three mages I know who use a katana or similar."

This was the optimal situation for Dumbledore. Harry had a loyal ally in Vivio, and the Takamachi family wasn't likely to back Voldemort. The war to come was looking a bit better. "I think Madam Pince, our librarian, would be willing to assist you." The wizened headmaster said.

Vivio gave a cheerful nod and said "Then I had better get down to the library." Remembering her other objective Vivio asked "Where was Voldemort buried after Harry defeated him?"

"He wasn't. We never found the body, and all we found of James was a severed arm come to think of it." Dumbledore replied with a knowing frown "I have reason to believe that Voldemort is still alive somehow, but I'm not sure I want to think about what happened to James."

As Vivio left the office she warned the aged headmaster "If James Potter willingly abandoned Harry, he's gonna wish Moldy-shorts had killed him on that Halloween."...

Light years away a man who had been desperately trying to return home felt a shiver of mortal dread all of a sudden. As he cried himself to sleep once again he wondered who he'd pissed off and how…

Back at Hogwarts, time passed and Halloween arrived. Dumbledore assumed that the day would pass without incidents and didn't blink twice when Minerva asked if Harry could be excused from the feast. "If that's what he feels he needs, though do tell him not to be alone either."

"It's a shame that this Halloween is a full moon. Remus would have loved to spend some time with him." Minerva sighed. Damn that Fenrir Greyback! Damn the lack of a cure to Lycanthropy and damn the prejudice against its sufferers.

"Perhaps some other Halloween." Dumbledore had an idea "Perhaps we could convince Professor Sprout to allow Miss Takamachi to keep him company?" The strengthening of the bonds between the two could only be a good thing.

"I'll talk to Pomona about it, though finding an adult to keep an eye on his group will be almost as difficult as finding the boy himself. Did you really have to give him that blasted cloak?" Minerva asked.

Dumbledore had passed the Potter cloak to Harry when he explained the Dursley situation, "Yes I did. It was his to begin with and even if it wasn't, he has far greater need of it then I." Minerva frowned "All I'm saying is that you were right about the Dursleys and that Severus had to point it out to me."

"I assume you've explained why he had to be there in the first place. And prepared to take punitive actions against them." Minerva remarked pointedly.

"That's a ways off yet. Still those wards will keep him from having to deal with hostile wizards." Dumbledore then realized something. "I'll just inform the DMLE that I'll personally deal with any incidents at Number Four Privet Drive due to extenuating circumstances."

He was quite politically powerful, something he had originally believed meant that his ideals of forgiveness and justice would prevail. However the recent revelation of what happened the other time he let things go and hoped for the best changed his worldview drastically.

The time had come for him to shake some cages and crack some skulls. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had sat idly for far too long and the wizarding world was damned well going to learn it the hard way. Big changes were coming, and that figurehead Fudge was the sort to be easily pressured into letting them happen…

October Thirty-First had always been a mixed blessing for Harry James Potter. Vernon and Petunia had always taken Dudley out in a costume leaving him with Miss Figg or just alone in the house. It allowed him to study in peace but he still cried himself to sleep on those nights.

Tonight he was alone again, though now he wasn't despised by those around him. Professor Mcgonagall had informed him of the Kitchen's location and warned him not to be out of the dormitories past Ten pm. Typically a glare was sufficient to make his housemates ignore what he'd been up to.

It's not that he hated his fellow Gryffindors, it's just that questions about the event that left him in a less than caring home got annoying after a while. Indeed, alone with his thoughts was how he spent most of his time. He had begun working on the scroll Vivio had given him and had learned a mana concentration exercise and the correct breathing method.

Both very important things though, no one can use the flashy stuff effectively without mastering the basics first, this applies to blasted near everything. Harry was just stalking through the corridors and working on the breathing exercise when he heard a surprisingly girlish scream coming from down said corridor. Rushing forwards Harry found none other than Draco Malfoy being attacked by what appeared to be a troll, a big and mean looking one as well.

Harry did not particularly like Draco Malfoy, in fact the black haired wizard found the other boy to be every bit as cruel and heartless as the Dursleys. But that wasn't a good enough reason to leave Draco to his death, and Harry hadn't the foggiest idea of where the nearest professor was.

This left him one option: Try to protect Draco and make enough noise so that someone would notice. "Yuri-ken set up!" Harry growled out. And so using his adult form he attacked. His basic kendo swings however couldn't do much damage, on account of the fact that he wasn't able to use mana flow in combat effectively.

Suddenly a burst of memory from his past self awoke, allowing him to access a new spell! "I call upon and entreat power of the cosmos to entrap the foe before me! **Leere Falle**!" **(1*)** Purple lines crisscrossed, encasing the troll in a cube of light. Harry sheathed Yuri-Ken and said to Draco, as calmly as he could manage, "You'd better run and get help. I'm not sure how long that will hold."

A combination of Murphy's law and the simple fact that Harry's poor and mostly untrained Linker Core simply couldn't put enough power behind the spell saw to the fact that the moment Draco was out of sight, the troll broke loose.

Harry rolled his eyes 'Great, I just saved the butt of someone I despised, and now I'm having a death match with a guy in a loincloth.' he thought 'Mendouksei!' He really had been hitting Japanese culture hard lately…

Across the Castle, Quirell had just burst into the great Hall spouting that the troll was in the dungeon. As the houses were being marched to the common rooms, Vivio's wand gave off a sense that Harry was in danger. "Lead the way Reinforce." she whispered, having since learned of her wand core's origins.

A quick jaunt through the corridors at her jogging speed quickly found Harry in his adult form fighting something big grey and humanoid, it was a losing battle if the limp right arm Harry was now sporting was any indication.

"Sacred Heart, Set up!" Vivio howled, [Ja, Meister] came a voice from the adorable little rabbit plushie. Vivio rushed forward in her adult form, as per usual a black jumpsuit with a short white windbreaker comprised her 'Barrier Jacket'. Vivio rushed forwards, intercepting the next attack before it could finish off Harry.

"You know, while I enjoy being the rescuer instead of the rescued, I'd rather there not have to be a rescue in the first place." She quipped before ripping the club out of the big ugly's grip and using a fire spell Signum had taught her to burn it. The troll was confused for a moment, but Vivio was itching for a fight.

"Let's be friends." Vivio said in a perfect imitation of her mother's 'Teacher Voice' before launching a brutal Kaiser Arts assault against the troll. If the troll had much in the way of higher brain functions before, well let's just say that Vivio's fists cured him of that.

The teachers arrived shortly thereafter but they had been too late to save the troll from a severe concussion. As Vivio dropped to the floor from the last bit of her acrobatic assault she changed back to her normal state. "Any particular reason you decided to fight this thing without backup Harry-kun?" There was venom and steel in her voice.

Harry backed up and blushed, releasing his own transformation. "Uh well you see V-vivio-chan I told Malfoy to get help but didn't feel like letting it run rampant." Brown nosing seemed like the prudent course of action.

"Did you not think to use a Sonorous to make your presence in this part of the castle known? Or even just telling Yuri-ken to contact Sacred Heart?" Vivio asked. "Either one could have brought someone who actually stood a chance at winning against this thing." She ripped into the boy. Apathy was one thing, self destructive tendencies were unacceptable.

The sight of the Wizarding World's savior being backed into the wall by a furiously worried girl was one thing. Consider that said girl had just thrashed a fully grown mountain troll and Severus Snape only had one thing to say: "The boy hasn't even hit puberty yet and he's already whipped!"

"We're not like that!" Vivio huffed at the professor. "I'm just trying to make sure this idiot doesn't storm off and get himself killed!"

Seeing only one way out of a kaiser art powered smackdown, and genuinely being contrite, Harry cleared his throat and said "I promise that the next time I do something dangerous I'll call you to talk me out of it, or failing that to help me get through."

"That is all I ask." Vivio said. She seemed satisfied with Harry's promise not to run off alone next time, and now there was music to face for running off to deal with the threat.

Dumbledore was incredulous. Truth be told he had seen most of Vivio's merciless pummeling of the troll and frankly it amazed him. This latest incident, more than anything, proved that Vivio genuinely cared for Harry, that or was just too kind hearted a person to let someone stand alone.

"Fifty points to Hufflepuff for an excellent demonstration of combat magic and a refusal to abandon a friend. Ten from Gryffindor for a severe and unnecessary disregard for one's own safety." Dumbledore belted out quickly. "Miss Takamachi, I'm not sure where you learned that particular trick but something tells me you were holding back?"

"There's an artificial limiter on my power, yes, and frankly that troll wasn't worth releasing it for." Vivio casually admitted. "Not like I'm telling how strict that limiter is though."

Professor Quirrel blinked, but Professor Snape didn't seem phased. The Potions master had to suppress a smart aleck remark at that point however. Vivio was adopted, his correspondence with Ginga had confirmed that much, but had even more potential then Nanoha Takamachi.

'The Nanoha Takamachi' as Ginga had put it, who had been more powerful than Dumbledore was at the moment when she was nine years old. Severus knew enough to understand a hopeless battle when he saw one, and prayed a silent thanks to whatever deity guided his life that he had been smart enough to look past his preconceptions and throw his lot behind Harry.

After all if Vivio could do that to a full grown bull Mountain Troll, while holding back no less, Severus did not wish to experience what would happen if by some stroke of misfortune he had been on the receiving end of her full powered wrath. The mental image was not pleasant in the slightest.

They got dragged back to their houses, though not before Dumbledore discreetly arranged for them to spar under the careful watch of Professor Flitwick twice a week…

There was one person in the castle thoroughly displeased with the situation. That being one Quirinus Quirrell. He'd set the troll loose in the school hoping for an opportunity to steal the Sorcerer's Stone but no such luck, and that powerful young witch was too loyal to precious little Potter to convert.

The Dark Lord required the Sorcerer's Stone to regain a new body and once again assume his reign over wizard kind. This time Dumbledore's Order of the Flaming Flamingo wouldn't get in the way, and Quirinus would make sure of it. In the meantime he would simply need to wait until Dumbledore was out of the castle for whatever inane reason.

Suddenly a great pain surged through Quirrell's body. Master was most displeased as well. Perhaps a bit of immature retaliation against the Potter boy was in order, that should satiate the Dark Lord's thirst for the boy's blood at the very least?...

* * *

 **Okay so Harry's slowly being corrupted into a weeb (Not Sorry!) and Quirrel is on his worst behavior. Next chapter will bring Hagrid's pet Dragon into the fray but Authorial meddling says that it won't be the same type of dragon. Also Christmas will bring a gift of knowledge to our favorite wizard, major kudos to the reviewer who guesses what spells Nanoha and Fate will send him.**

 **Regarding this Harry's ability in combat, bear in mind that he's a rookie mage using a sword style he's more or less teaching himself out of a book. Proper instuctors will correct that later, both in terms of power and magical skill.**

 **(1) It means "Void Trap" Thanks to Arc Angel of Fire for helping me out with the spell name.**

 **If you liked this please review, follow the story and tell a friend. Maybe check out some of my other works while you are at it too?**


End file.
